Midnight
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: It's the 2nd semester at the university for Ritsu and Mio and just as the latter is enjoying a cool, midnight shower, things take an unexpected turn... Mio x Ritsu


I guess this will be my first entry here. Hope it isn't too bad.  
Enjoy!

- Disclaimer  
K-ON characters do not belong to me

- Summary  
It's the 2nd semester at the university for Ritsu and Mio and just as the latter is enjoying a cool, midnight shower, things take an unexpected turn... Ritsu x Mio

- Warning: Contains mature content, implied sexual themes, yuri

* * *

It was late at night when Ritsu started to walk home toward hers and mio's new apartment. Unfortunately, she was stuck with a few night classes since she failed to re-select them at the beginning of the semester.

Apparently, all 4 light music club members passed the entrance exam to the university - including Yui and herself. She was still surprised that she even made it this far, thanks to some miracle sent by the heavens.  
Yui and Mugi's dorm was within the campus while her apartment was only about two blocks away.

The walk sign flashed red and she stopped to check the time on her phone, it was already past 9pm. Ritsu's stomach grumbled loudly as she remembered that she hadn't eaten any dinner yet. She held her hand to her abdomen and looked around curiously. Luckily, no one was there to hear it.

As she continued down the street she couldn't help but think about the possibility that dinner was already made. Her mind pondered if Mio probably cooked something. 'I'd settle for some okonomiyaki right now..' She thought.

Ritsu unlocked the door and threw her arms up exclaiming, "Mio i'm home!"

She held that pose for a while waiting for her friend to give her a hug, but to no avail.

A slight frown spread across her face as she tossed her bag across the couch and scanned the fridge for any leftovers. The brunette had no luck finding any scraps at all so she walked back and slumped down exhaling a huge sigh. 'Mio, where are you?' She thought to herself. A worried expression started to fill her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a distinct sound coming from the shower a few doors away. 'Aha', she mentally thought aloud and bolted upright. The brunnette smiled coyly and took off her jacket and jeans before approaching the bathroom door.

Mio was in the shower singing a HTKK song out loud as Ritsu could hear her vibrant voice past the door.

Her face turned a hue of pink as she leaned towards the door. 'You're so cute when you sing in the shower Mio', the brunette slowly spoke in her mind.

She thought for a while before executing her plan. Usually her other pranks were caused by a spur of the moment, but she figured that this case would be different.

Ritsu turned the knob and slipped through the door with ease. She hid behind the hamper, which was covered by the sink and noticed that her best friend was still unaware of her presence. Ritsu peered up to see that Mio closed her eyes and was facing the wall opposite of her. 'Just my luck' she then commenced stage 2 of her plan and reached out for the light's switch.

The whole room was encased with sudden darkness as Mio's face paled.

"R-Ritsu?" She questioned and slid the slide open to peer accross the room.

No response.

She turned her back and clamped her ears. 'Everything will be ok, it's probably only temporary' she mentally told herself. The water continued to pour loudly as the suspense caused her body to freeze.

Just then, Mio heard the shower's glass slide open and suddenly a hand covered her mouth. the raven haired girl squirmed with fear as she tried to break free from her attacker.

"Relax, it's just me..", Ritsu slowly spoke into mio's ear.

'That voice' she thought and turned to see a sillhouette of her best friend. She blushed fiercely at her action. "S-stupid Ritsu!" She yelled and hit her on the head.

"Ow!", Ritsu winced at the pain and looked up at Mio with a content smile. "Uh..." Was the only word that escaped her mouth as she examined Mio's flawless figure. The little window atop the shower shed a luminous glow that highlit her best friend's assests. She blushed and turned her head to the side quickly once she noticed how awkward the situation had become.

Mio realized the predicament she was in and suddenly turned her back against the brunette. Her body shuddered as she knew her whole being was exposed.

The window lit every inch of her body from her silky long hair to her nicely curved butt. The water continued to drop against her smooth skin as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to cover what she could.

'You're so beautiful Mio', Ritsu thought in awe as she looked at her friend.

Entranced by her sight Ritsu crept closlely and started to breathe along Mio's nape as the water continued to pour down their heads.

Mio froze and closed her eyes shut as she felt Ritsu's hot breath surge across her neck. Her heartbeat started to skip a beat while she placed her hand atop her chest.

Ritsu leaned even closer as she closed the gap between them and planted a subtle kiss on Mio's shoulder.

Before she knew it a soft whimper escaped Mio's lips.

Ristu ran her hands across Mio's silky hair, parting it carefully so she could place a kiss upon her neck.

"R...Rit..su", Mio moaned quietly as she responded to her actions.

"Hm?..."

"U-umm..." She stuttered with her eyes still shut. 'What are you doing?' She finished in her mind.

Ritsu stopped and looked up at her friend, who was still shivering with her eyes still closed. She contemplated on her thoughts as she recalled how hungry she was before, although all of her physiologic needs disappeared almost instantly. Maybe what she truly craved for was a taste of Mio? 'Oh man, what am I thinking? More importantly, what am I doing?' She mentally snapped at herself.

Seconds passed between the two in complete silence.

Drip. Drop. The sound of water splashed around the tile floor.

Just as Ritsu stepped back prepared to leave the room, Mio turned around and quickly grabbed her arm.

Ritsu looked up in confusion at Mio.

"D-don't leave me..." She stammered.

Ritsu took a glance around the room. She'd forgotten it was still dark. No wonder Mio was scared.

Mio's eyes softened as she embraced her best friend. Ritsu grinned and retuned her hug. The raven haired girl slid her head down to Ritsu's neck then slowly peeked up to look at the brunette's bangs covering her amber eyes. 'You always look so cute when your hair's that way Ritsu.' She thought to herself. She took the opportunity to observe her friend's body, although it wasn't as she expected. Ritsu was wearing a tank top and boxer shorts.  
'Ritsu you jerk, you're so unfair'  
She was so vulnerable showing her bare skin. She embraced her tightly trying to ensure her other parts wouldn't be seen.

Ritsu could feel Mio's heartbeat quickenening as her embrace tightened. 'If you keep this up Mio I might faint...or get a nosebleed' her heart rate quickened as well. 'Control yourself' Ritsu inhaled Mio's scent from her hair, intoxicating her into a state of mild euphoria. She ran her hands along Mio's back and noticed that she was still very tense. 'She needs a distraction from her fear'

Ritsu pulled her apart slowly and looked at her with an intent stare. Her amber eyes met Mio's gray stormy stare, tears teetering at the edge.

Ritsu leaned closely and gently pressed her lips against Mio's. The raven haired girl was obviously taken by surprise. Mio pulled back, Her face flushed. Yet her body seemed to act on her own as she reciprocated Ritsu's kiss. Mio tilted her head as Ritsu passionately deepened their kiss as she slid her hands along Mio's waist. Mio slowly wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck as she felt her friend's tongue slip into her own mouth. It was so unexpected, but at the same time it felt so pleasurable. Their tongues mixed as they continued to kiss each other until they both withdrew panting for air.

Ritsu touched Mio's cheek as she panted for air and leaned closer to part the black silky hair behind her ear. Her face was a deep shade of red as she stared back at the brunette.

Drip. Drop.

'I'm at my limit' Ritsu thought as she looked deeply into her best friend's eyes. 'I'm so sorry Mio...'  
Ritsu's body moved instinctively on her own as she pinned her against the glass slide.

"..." Mio averted her gaze at first before meeting Ritsu's amber eyes.

They held each others' stare for seconds until Ritsu decided to continue. she gently kissed Mio's lips as she cupped her cheek and ran her fingers in between her sternum. The bassist gasped and Ritsu took that chance to kiss her with more force, while muffling what would've been a loud moan.

"Mmm..ngg.." Moaning and gasping against Ritsu's kisses Mio held the soaked collar of the brunette's tank top as she felt her fingers trace and cup her breast. "W-wait..Rit..su" she stifled a few words as the drummer paid no heed and started moving her head slowly down to her breasts to kiss them as gently as possible. Mio pressed one hand against the glass slide as the other held a handful of Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu felt her partner tense up everytime she pinched the bassist's nipple. She ran her finger along Mio's spine as she felt her body arch when she flicked her tongue against her excited breast. Her grip tightened against her hair whenever she sucked on her well rounded breast.  
'I wonder how wet she is right now'  
She looked up as the water trickled onto her face and she shook her hair to see Mio exhausted and panting for air. 'Time for the finale' she grinned before continuing.

By then Mio's mind was spinning as her focus solely shifted to the ray of light from the window. 'How was Ritsu this good?' She asked herself.

Drip. Drop.

Ritsu used her right finger to trace a line from Mio's chest, navel, and finally her pussy. As expected, she was really wet. She rubbed her fingers inward teasing her clit. Her hand could feel Mio's entirety shaking with pleasure as she pressed her index finger across her clitoris slowly.

"Haaa!..mmm.." Mio moaned as she closed her eyes tightly, firmly grasping Ritsu's hair between her fingers.

Ritsu slid her finger inside of Mio causing her to gasp before clenching her tightly producing a loud scream.

"Kyaa!...",Mio shuddered as she arched her back.

Ritsu loved her reaction causing her heart beat to skyrocket with every moan that escaped Mio's lips.

"Haa...anngh...ahhh..R-Rit..su.." Mio moaned as she tilted her head back.

Ritsu could sense Mio's response with every delicate stroke. She desired to please Mio even more. She felt her fingers getting soaked as she darted in and out slowly at a rhythmic pace.

"Haa!...", Mio screamed as she felt Ritsu's finger enter every so often. "M-more", she spoke softly.

Ritsu responded, "Your wish is my command." She slipped her second finger and started to enter slowly, In then out. She felt Mio's cave envelop her with warmth and continued, gradually moving faster.

"Ahhh...hnngg...mmm.f..fast...er..Rit...su", Mio moaned as she panted heavily. By then the whole room was filled with moans of pleasure as the room continued to build up fog in complete darkness.

Ritsu's fingers curved deeper into mio's canal, as she searched for her sweet spot. She thrust in and out with a rythmic beat that sent Mio writhing and moaning.

"Aaaahhh!...",Mio yelled as she felt a distinct pleasure surge across her body.

'Bullsesye' Ritsu mentally exclaimed in triumph. She dug her fingers inwards and stroked Mio's spot with speed and depth as she heard Mio moan even loader than before. She planted several little kisses from her navel moving downward as she curved her fingers stimulating Mio's spot. After a couple of more thrusts she felt her partner tightening with every second passing by. 'She's almost there', she felt her body temperature increasing. Her heart pounded against her chest as she moaned even louder toward the midnight light.

"Mmm..aahh...hnnghh..Ritsu...haa"

Hotter,

Tighter,

Was what Ritsu felt just before Mio reached her climax. She motioned her to come before feeling a sudden pressure of fluids release from Mio as she withdrew her fingers. She licked the juices from her fingers and held Mio's waist as she felt the girl tremble.

Mio's gaze started to drift as she experienced the pleasure she received which caused her body to shudder. She felt her knees buckle And her mind go blank before she collapsed.

"Woah!" Ristu exclaimed as she felt Mio's body collapse in front of her. She reacted just in time to catch her but couldn't support both of their weight and eventually fell down hitting her head on the shower tiles. "Ouch!, that's gonna leave a mark" she massaged her head and winced at the pain.

She reached for the handle and turned off the shower head. She looked down at Mio who was out cold atop of her.

She grinned coyly and smiled, "Oh, Mio..."

* * *

Reviews are welcome!

thanks for reading


End file.
